Rainy Days
by Paulston
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Eveline Potter and her godfather move to Forks Washington. Little do they know that there's a family of vampires there, and that the Potter has a secret that no one knew. Fem!Harry. HP/EC. M to be safe.


A/N: This is an AU story that excludes the end of OOTP, HBP, and DH. Okay, so in this story, Eveline Potter, along with her godfather, Sirius Black, move to Forks, Washington to escape the aftereffects of the war against Voldemort, which Eveline won for the light. In Forks, they meet a family of 'vegetarian' vampires, one of which is obsessed with Eveline, and learn that the Potter family holds more than their fair share of secrets. (Warning: Contains Fem!Powerful!Attractive!Intelligent!Prankster!Rich!Creature!Harry.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. Nor do I own Twilight. Those honors go to JK Rowling and Stephanie Meyer respectively. The plot line is mine, however. I apologize if you have written a story like this, but I have read too many fanfictions to even begin to even begin to believe this is entirely original.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"So, Siri…" Eveline began, "Where, exactly are we going? Because if it isn't a peaceful, small, boring town… I will kill you and then find somewhere that matches that description."

"I told you Evie! It's a surprise. But yes, it does match your specifications. I had Remmie check it out for us and buy a house and car. The old boy said it was a fantastic, quaint little town, with a beach nearby." Sirius said, trying to calm the war-strung out seventeen year old girl sitting next to him on the plane.

To keep his surprise a surprise, he hadn't let her see the plane tickets and covered her ears when they were announcing the flight. All that Evie knew was that they were going across the pond to the United States, which wasn't really much of a help.

"Alright," she sighed, sinking into the comfortable, first class plane seat before jumping when the flight attendant walked up next to her and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. "Oh! Um… I'll have a Coke please."

The woman walked away and Evie sighed again, her muscles still tense. "Switch me seats, Siri."

Sirius gave a sad sigh and complied. The war had completely changed the once calm and innocent young girl that he had first met in her third year, though Evie hid the differences well, hiding behind a mask of teenage rebellion (Even going so far as to get tattoos and piercing her ears.). Now she jumped at every little noise, nightmares still plagued her in her sleep, and she never set down her wand. He had to waterproof her wrist holster so she could bring it the shower with her. Many kids in magical Britain were the same way, and it wasn't going to change any time soon.

Slowly, but surely, she relaxed. He cracked a few jokes, making her laugh lightly, and hit on the flight attendant when she came back, making her give him a mischievous wink. "You haven't lost your touch yet, you old dog you," she teased.

"Hey!" he protested. "I am not old. I'm only thirty-six, thank-you-very-much."

She shot him a disbelieving glance, causing them both to chuckle.

During the long flight, she sipped a dreamless sleeping drought, and left Sirius to his own devices.

He looked at Evie's face, so peaceful in sleep, so content. A strand of her long, black hair fell across her aristocratic facial features, her pale pink lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out gently, and her closed lids concealed her vibrant emerald eyes that seemed to look right into your soul. He brushed the lock of hair behind her ear with a small smile before going to sleep himself.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Eveline woke when the pilot announced that they were nearing Seattle, Washington. Light shone on her face through the airplane's window. She groaned quietly before stretching in an oddly cat-like fashion. She smiled as she looked at her sleeping godfather, sitting next to her, before grabbing a black, leather bound notebook and some sketching pencils out of her messenger bag. It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

She lightly drew the outline of his face, the strong bridge of his nose, the slight upward curve of his mouth. It took a while before she was satisfied with the picture, but when she was, she woke the sleeping man so he would be coherent by the time they finally landed. "Sirius, wake up," she whispered to him, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Wha-?" he asked groggily.

"We're almost there. The pilot said fifteen minutes until we land in Seattle." She giggled as his eyes snapped open.

"Damn. It was supposed to be a surprise. Good thing Seattle is only a stop along the way. We'll be catching a smaller plane to Port Angeles before taking our bikes to our final spot." He smirked. "Ha! Bet you can't guess where we're going, can you?"

Evie shook her head at the immaturity of her godfather with a small smile. "Nope, and just to annoy you, I really don't care."

Sirius mock pouted. "That hurts… It really does."

"Oh, yes. I'm so sure," she said her voice completely dripping with sarcasm.

They sat in silence for a while before Eveline looked out of the window and saw the city. "Wow, Seattle actually doesn't look to different from London. Just smaller."

Sirius leaned over. "Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am, silly. Aren't I always?"

"No," Sirius deadpanned, making them both laugh.

"Now descending into Seattle, it is 58 degrees Fahrenheit, with cloudy skies. I hope you all enjoyed your flight with Continental Airways," they heard over the loudspeaker.

"Woo… Now onto more time in an even smaller plane," Evie grumbled, not liking enclosed spaces.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"No bloody way."

"Yes bloody way. You know that I like to travel in style," Sirius replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but a private jet? Isn't that a little over the top?"

"Maybe… but it's ours forever now. So we can fly anywhere we want to," he smiled and climbed aboard, leaving Evie to gape for a few seconds.

"Sirius…?"

"Yes?"

"This is ridiculous."

A/N: And that's a wrap! For now at least. Next chapter, they move into the house, and Eveline goes to the school.

EVERYONE SHOULD REVIEW ME PLEASE! I enjoy lots of constructive criticism, but I don't mind flames… They make me laugh and they're useful for making s'mores.


End file.
